Max Tennyson (RAT Timeline)
Max Tennyson or Grandpa Max as his grandchildren call him, is the paternal grandfather of Ben and Gwen. He is a fairly overweight man, with a keen sense for adventure and a strange taste in food. Max ends up taking the kids on a summer vacations' road trip across the United States. Max travels in a motor home nicknamed the Rust Bucket. Appearance Like in the show, Max has fair skin and gray hair, but the only differences are that he has a beard, and he wears a tan cap with "Bellwood Plumbing" written in green. He also wears a watch on his left wrist. He is seen wearing 4 different outfits throughout the movie. In the beginning, right before the introduction, he wears a black jacket with a gray plaid shirt underneath, a brown belt with a silver buckle, and khaki pants, as well as black shoes. In his second appearance, he wears a light blue Hawaiian shirt with brown flowers on it, as well as a light brown fishing vest. He also sports glasses and the color of his pants are unknown, as they are covered by a table. When he takes Ben and Gwen to see the Plumbers, Max wears a red and white checkered dress shirt with short sleeves, his brown belt, blue jeans, and the same shoes. During his encounter with Eon, he wears his trademark red hawaiian shirt with the same belt, khakis, and shoes from his first outfit. Personality Max acts similar to his other counterparts. History Ben 10: Race Against Time During the movie, Max and Gwen helped out in preventing Eon from taking over Ben. He manipulated the Hands of Armageddon in order to prevent an invasion. This almost led to him being killed. At the end of the movie he was seen consoling his grandchildren about the second prize that they won. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He was seen along with his grandchildren for a brief moment in an image created by the Hands of Armageddon when the Prime Timeline's Gwen attempted a magic spell. Powers and Abilities Being a former Plumber, Max is an experienced fighter and weapons experts which is what allowed him to attempt to manipulate the Hands of Armageddon in order to stop the Chronian invasion. Equipment Max has an entire set of tools that are disguised Plumber tech, such as a sonic blast "hammer" and a grappling hook "screwdriver".Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Ben 10: Race Against TimeFile:RAT Max Tools.png Appearances Movies *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first re-appearance; cameo) Trivia *Max's appetite for weird food - both human and alien - is the stuff of legend among Plumbers.File:Max's Appetite Legend.png *Max has always been fairly quiet on the subject of his wife.File:Max Quiet About Verdona.png References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Male Heroes Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Parents Category:Original Series Characters Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Ultimate Alien Characters